This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Accurate simulation of the folding processes is a crucial step toward a full elucidation of the mechanisms of protein folding. Our recent successful ab initio all-atom molecular dynamics simulations of the folding processes of villin headpiece subdomain (HP35) to a Ca-RMSD (root-mean-square-deviation) of less than 0.5 indicates the potential to achieve high-accuracy protein modeling. We request continued support to further advancement toward highly accurate modeling of the protein folding mechanisms and to perform high-level quantum mechanical calculations for the development of the force field parameters.